


[Icons] От улыбки хмурый день светлей *

by jedi_katalina, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: * - то, что от улыбки в небе радуга проснется, мы не пишем, но это подразумевается ;)
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave & Vinnie Terranova, Sonny Steelgrave/Vinnie Terranova
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж





	[Icons] От улыбки хмурый день светлей *

---  
  
1 

|  | 

2 

|  | 

3 

|  | 

4   
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  |   
  
5 

|  | 

6 

|  | 

7 

|  | 

8   
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  |   
  
9 

|  | 

10 

|  | 

11 

|  | 

12   
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> * - то, что от улыбки в небе радуга проснется, мы не пишем, но это подразумевается ;)


End file.
